


Doublepelt

by CannibalGun



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Gay, Multi, Murder, Mystery, RockClan, Sandclan, Sunclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalGun/pseuds/CannibalGun
Summary: Rockclan is in trouble. Murders have been happening on their territory, and no one seems to know who would be able to commit these crimes. Three apprentices, Dovepaw, Dandelionpaw, and Dapplepaw set out to find the murderer. However, there might be more to everything than the three young cats expect.





	1. Prologue

“Shimmerpelt!” Ravenblaze mewed. He’d been looking for his sister all over. She’d been on a hunting patrol at dawn, but she hadn’t returned since. It was now dusk, and no one had seen her. “Where are you, you bird-brain?” He hissed, before continuing down over the mountainside. 

Rockclan’s territory was mostly rocky mountains and it was very easy to cut your paw pads on the jagged stones. Only a skilled Rockclan warrior could traverse it perfectly. Shimmerpelt was one of the best warriors in the clan. Ravenblaze couldn’t imagine that she’d fallen and gotten hurt, more accurately though, he was just hoping that his sister was okay. 

Ravenblaze hopped over a few more pebbles and boulders and then saw something glistening in the setting sun’s light. . 

Blood. A lot of it. 

It was splattered all over the rocks, like there had been a struggle. The last light of day lighting it up crimson. Ravenblaze swallowed. 

“Shimmerpelt!” He yelled now. He slid down the smooth boulder and tried to examine the blood. Maybe it wasn’t Shimmerpelt’s. Maybe one of his clanmates had killed an eagle here. 

But as he approached one of the puddles, he saw fur stained red. It was hard to distinguish, but the fur color underneath the blood was Shimmerpelt’s very distinct ginger coat. Ravenblaze took a few steps back. 

“Shimmerpelt! Shimmerpelt, please!” His mew was desperate now. “If you’re hurt please just respond to me!” Ravenblaze was breathing hard. He looked around. Maybe some rocks had fallen on her. Yeah, maybe some rocks fell on her, and she just limped off somewhere to rest. Yeah. Yeah that was it. There was even a trail of blood that led to an outcove. Shimmerpelt was fine, he was sure of it. 

Ravenblaze started following the trail of blood before he noticed a ginger pelt out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around and saw the top of Shimmerpelt’s fur peeking over a rock. 

“Oh, thank Starclan, Shimmerpelt,” he said padding over to the rock. “I thought you had died–”

An unsheathed claw raked Ravenblaze’s face. He backed up a few steps. He felt blood trickling down his face, but he wasn’t concerned about that. What he was concerned about was the cat in front of him. He was a very gray-brown tabby tom, with scars on his muzzle, shoulder, and over each of his eyes. The tom’s ears were almost non-existent as well, presumably torn by years and years of fighting. That wasn’t the most horrifying thing about it though. 

_ He was wearing Shimmerpelt’s fur. _

He had it draped over himself, her ginger fur bloodied and matted. How had Ravenblaze not noticed that before? Ravenblaze turned around and ran, hoping the rough terrain would slow the horrifying tom down, but it was too late for him. The tom bit him on the tail and dragged him back, falling flat on his belly. He scrambled to get back up to his feet, but a rough claw planted itself right on his neck. 

He looked up one more time at his assailant, and he saw the tom had bright blue eyes. Eyes that Ravenblaze had seen before. Before he was able to think anymore on it though, the tom bit his neck, and silenced him forever. 


	2. Chapter 1

“Dovepaw, pick up the pace,” Raccoontail yelled at his apprentice. His ringed tail whipping back and forth in annoyance. Dovepaw tried his hardest to keep up with his mentor, but with his aching back leg and the not level ground he was having trouble. Dovepaw always hated when Rockclan held the Gatherings. He hated having to climb a dumb mountain. If the Gathering just had been on Sunclan territory it would’ve been so much nicer.

Sunclan lived in the trees, and they always felt the breeze in their fur. When Dovepaw learned how to glide from tree branch to tree branch, learned how to balance his weight so that he didn’t have to use his bad leg as much, it was pleasant. It always felt freeing in the trees. 

Dovepaw, still in his thoughts, stumbled on a rock and fell in front of his mentor. Raccoontail snorted and started after the rest of their clan. They were pretty far behind because of Dovepaw, and he tried to quicken his pace. Raccoontail had told him to think of the rocks as branches on trees. That once you got that it became a whole lot easier.  

But the rocks were too smooth, and he couldn’t get any friction on them. He fell again. This time Raccoontail didn’t even bother turning around to see if he was okay. Dovepaw shook himself off and followed after his clan.

“Dovepaw!” Dovepaw turned and saw a yellow and cream cat bounding up to him. “I’m so glad you were able to come to the Gathering tonight–”

“Dandelionpaw!” Another cat, a slender, dark grey tabby, trotted up to them. “I told you not to go so far off without me,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, Stonestream” Dandelionpaw said, but he didn’t even look at his mentor. “I just saw Dovepaw, and I wanted to say hi!”

Dovepaw felt his fur prickle a little bit. Maybe this was the one good thing about Rockclan. He got to see Dandelionpaw. He always missed the apprentice during the other Gatherings when he wasn’t allowed to come, but when they went to Rockclan it was always guaranteed that Dovepaw would see his friend. 

Stonestream flicked her tail in annoyance. “Dumb bird-brains, we told the other leaders to wait until their clan had an escort to the Gathering.”

“Escort?” Dovepaw asked. 

Stonestream shot Dovepaw a glance, and Dandelionpaw’s ears lowered a tad. “There’s been... Murders happening on the territory recently,” he said quietly. “We wanted to make sure that the other Clans would be safe on the way to camp.”

“Oh,” Dovepaw said. 

“We can at least get you with the rest of your Clan, Dovepaw,” Stonestream said, and with a flick of her tail added “And then hopefully on your way out Screechstar will actually listen to us.”

* * *

The Rockclan camp was usually a quiet, and damp cave from what Dandelionpaw had told him, but at the moment it was filled with cats. Mingling voices echoed off the walls. The noise sounded like twice the number of cats were there.

All the different scents of the clans were swimming into Dovepaw’s nose. The heat and warmth of Sandclan, the strength and stone of Rockclan, and the familiar scent of the forest and breeze of Sunclan. All mingling together in harmony. 

“It’ll take ages to get all these different scents out of the cave,” Stonestream complained, she padded farther into the cave, and the two apprentices followed. 

Dovepaw’s furless paws felt wet and achy on the sleek rocks of the cave. It was also very, very dark. Dovepaw squinted a little before Dandelionpaw nudged him in the side. “I can guide you to the medicine cats if you need help.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Dovepaw mewed back. “It’s no trouble really. I’m sure I can catch Raccoontail’s scent and follow that. Besides you probably want to talk to the other apprentices before the leaders start talking.”

“Nonsense, Dovepaw!” Dandelion bounded in front of Dovepaw, and beckoned with his tail for him to follow. Dovepaw limped after him. 

Dovepaw glanced to the side and saw the leaders talking. Falconstar, the leader of Rockclan, speaking in hushed tones with Screechstar, and Cactus-star, the leader of Sandclan. Cactus-star looked annoyed, while Screechstar looked down at their paws. 

“Come on Dovepaw!” Dandelionpaw mewed. 

“Shush Dandelionpaw! You don’t need to yell so loud,” a Rockclan warrior said. 

“Oops. Sorry Jaggedpeak,” Dandelionpaw apoligzed to the senior warrior. Jaggedpeak gave a flick of his ears in annoyance before turning back to the others. Dovepaw hopped past the other cats in the Gathering and followed Dandelionpaw to the small cluster of Medicine Cats gathered around an overhang. 

“Oh Dovepaw,” Goatfur spoke as the two apprentices approached. “Raccoontail here was just saying how you still aren’t used to Rockclan’s terrain.”

“I don’t think anyone is Goatfur,” Scorpionheart purred. “It’s just that Rockclan cats seem to have invulnerable paw pads.”

“It’s a gift,” Goatfur said, grooming himself. Dovepaw padded over to Raccoontail and took a seat next to him. He noticed that Goatfur was missing his apprentice, Oakmask. Dovepaw was about to ask about what happened, when Falconstar’s yowl broke through his thought. 

“I, Falconstar of Rockclan, call this Gathering of the clans to begin.” Falconstar was so strong, Dovepaw thought. Most of the cats in Rockclan had wide shoulders and rippling muscles, but Falconstar’s seemed to be stronger than the rest.

_ I guess that’s why she’s leader _ , Dovepaw thought. If there were murders actually happening, this cat must be full of strength to kill a Rockclan cat.

After the cats in the camp’s chatter started to calm down, she continued. “I have asked the other leaders to go first. It’s unconventional for the Clan holding the Gathering to go first, but my clanmates and I think it is necessary.” Despite having asked, the other leaders didn’t seem particularly happy about this. Dovepaw saw Cactus-star whip his tail back and forth. “Every Clan knows of Rockclan’s strength, which is why I am not speaking lightly when I say that Rockclan needs help.”

Murmurs spread through the crowd, the other clans muttering to each other about weakness. All the Rockclan cats looked down ashamed. 

Dovepaw had never seen a Rockclan cat look ashamed. 

“There have been...murders. Terrible, terrible murders,” Falconstar shook her head. “We have lost three cats so far to these murders. One of our Medicine Cats, Oakmask, and two warriors, Shimmerpelt and Ravenblaze. The murders don’t seem like they’re going to be stopping any time soon.”

“What do you want us to do about it?” Cactus-star stepped forward. “This is Rockclan’s problem. If you have a rogue problem why should we care?”

“Because, Cactus-star,” Falconstar was trying to keep her cool, but her fur was starting to bristle. “If this cat can kill a Rockclan cat, they can kill a Sun, or Sandclan cat easily..”

“What are the murders like?” Dovepaw whispered. Dandelionpaw snuck up next to him and brushed his pelt against Dovepaw’s. Dovepaw felt his fur heat up.

“The...the patrol always finds the bodies of the dead,” Dandelionpaw whispered. “But...but their coats have been taken off, it’s just the blood and meat that’s left.”

“Dear Starclan…” Dovepaw said back. “You haven’t had to–”

“N-no, no don’t worry. I haven’t seen one yet,” Dandelionpaw said. “but...Falconstar has, and she decided that they were too mangled to even sit vigil for them.”

Dovepaw licked Dandelionpaw on the ear. While they were talking the leaders had continued squabbling. Falconstar and Cactus-star going back and forth on helping another clan or not. Screechstar’s eyes moved back and forth between the two and then sighed. They stepped forward. 

“Falconstar,” Screechstar said calmly. “Sunclan will help you.”

“WHAT?” Cactus-star yelped. 

“Sunclan will help you,” Screechstar repeated. “We will help you catch this rogue, or murderer, or whatever is plaguing your territory.”

The fur along Falconstar’s neck started to flatten. “Thank you, Screechstar. What could I do to help Sunclan in return?”

“Nothing,” they said. “We’ve seen signs of a rogue on our own territory as well. If it’s the same rogue it’ll be beneficial to us both.”

Cactus-star snorted. “This is really rich coming from you two.”

“This has nothing to do with our history,” Screechstar spoke. Their voice was even, but there was an inclination of something behind it. “Though us being friends might have helped my decision. Sunclan is offering to share resources and territory to help stop the rogue.”

“Why don’t you make a new clan at this point!” Cactus-star yelled. It made Dovepaw jump. He’d known Cactus-star to have a short temper, but he’d never seen it in action. “Sandclan is the smallest clan. We have the least amount of cats. Yet do you see us asking for help?” Cactus-star jumped down from the small ledge the leaders were sitting upon. “Sandclan will have nothing to do with this. They won’t cooperate with cats that disrespect the warrior code. Sandclan! We’re leaving.”

Stonestream came up to Cactus-star. “Most of the murders have happened at night. We would advise you to-”

Cactus-star swatted across Stonestream’s face. His claws were sheathed, thankfully. He flicked his ears and motioned for the whole of Sandclan to follow. Next to Dovepaw, Scorpionheart shyly got up and followed her leader out of the cave. Dovepaw realized what Cactus-star had said was correct about the clan being small. Only two or three cats had followed Cactus-star out of the cave. Dovepaw had never noticed it before. 

Once he was gone Falconstar jumped down to make sure her deputy was okay. Stonestream got up with a nod of her head. Falconstar turned to Screechstar. “What Stonestream was warning was that the murders happened in the afternoon or at night. We were advising your clan to stay the night, at least until dawn.”

Screechstar searched Falconstar’s face for a second, before nodding their head. “I think. That would be best for both of our Clans.”


End file.
